Operation Baby-sit Two
by Gizmo Burns
Summary: This is a sequel to my first "Operation Babysit story" I just like the chemistry between Fanny & Harvey for some reason?
1. McKenzie House

**Operation B.A.B.Y.S.I.T. T.W.O. **

**Barbaric, And, Bratty, Youthful, Situation, In, Trouble. Task, Worth, Operational. **

**This is a sequel to my first Operation Babysit story. I just like the chemistry between Harvey and Fanny. For some reason? **

Harvey McKenzie was in his room playing with his toy action figures, His parents were both going out for tonight. And Rachel their oldest daughter was at an  
all girls summer camp. So Mrs. McKenzie called Fanny Fulbright a.k.a. Numbuh 86 to look after him for the rest of the night. As young Harvey was still playing  
upstairs. Mrs. McKenzie from downstairs hollard out so he could hear her.

"Harvey, Please Come Down!...The Babysitter's Here!"

After smashing his toy solder to death with his fist, He replied.

"I'll be right down in a Second!"

Meanwhile, Fanny who was in the living room with Mrs. McKenzie. And while Harvey was running straight downstairs, Mrs. McKenzie said to both of the kids  
right just before she and her husband were about to leave the house.

"All right, We'll be back before 11:00. make sure Harvey eats his dinner, brushes his teeth, And go's straight to bed."

Fanny then told Mrs. McKenzie while waving goodbye to her. And with young Harvey who was also waving goodbye.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll take care of everything have a good time Bye, Bye!"

Right after The McKenzie's shut the door, Fanny then says to Harvey. While he had his arms crossed.

"Now listen twerp, I'm in charge Now! And what I say Goes! You understand me boy?"

Suddenly, Harvey then sticks his tongue out at her, And tells her.

"Yeah, Whatever you stupid red head."

Fanny's face was turning red HOT! and gave a loud Growl. "GRRRRRR!"

She then starts to bang her head on the wall. While Harvey was in the kitchen trying to break a plate just to in her. She quickly ran over and grabbed  
the plate from his hands, And she told him while pointer her finger at his face.

"Not on my Watch Punk! Don't even think..."

But by accident she drops the plate on the floor and it broked in half, Harvey begins laughing at her and saying.

"HA, HA, HA! Oh man, What A Dum Klutz!"

Fanny with anger in her eyes. grabs his shirt with both of her hands and says with a growling tone.

"GRR! You don't want to mess with me Brat! I'll..."

Suddenly, Harvey quickly pushes her arms away and shouts Out!

"Hey! Don't Touch Me! I Do Not Like Being Touched! REMEMBER!"

Fanny was now about to lose It! But with calmness, She then says while taking deep breaths.

"Look!...Why don't we just watch some television and if your good, We'll have some chocolate ice cream. Okay Numbuh 363. How does that sound?"

He then told her.

"Well...All Right!"

Meanwhile...At the Kids Next Door Moonbase. Numbuh's 35. and both 44 and 44. Were both battling Cree and Chad. The teens decided to get back  
the Code Module from The Kids Next Door operatives. Numbuh 35. suggested that he call Numbuh 86 who he knew was babysitting Numbuh 363. But  
he had no time and One of the teens was totally kicking his Butt. So. Numbuh 101. made the call on his KND communicator to 86's.

While back at The McKenzie house. Fanny and Harvey were both watching The Rainbow Monkey Show. Harvey who was sitting on the end of the couch and looking really annoyed at what he was seeing, said to Fanny who was really enjoying the show.

"Do we really have to watch this? I hate Rainbow Monkeys."

Fanny while holding the remote in her hand. told him.

"Too bad, If you want the ice cream you'll do what I say and were watching this...Got It."

Now with his right hand smacking his forehead in disbelief. He thought.

"Why can't something exciting happen?"

Just then, Numbuh 86's communicator starts ringing. And she then answers it. Numbuh 101. who was on the other line, said.

"Come In Numbuh 86! This Is Numbuh 101! Can You Read Me?"

She quickly responds.

"Yes Numbuh 101! What is the problem?"

But all of a sudden, A big teen boy punches Numbuh 101 in his stomach. and the signal gets lost. In shockness she then turns off the communicator  
and while she was now getting her helmet out from her bag, She then tells Harvey who was at first a little confuse?

"Come On! We have to go The Kids Next Door Moonbase Right Now! Something bad has happen up there and I can't leave you behind."

Harvey who was now also putting on his KND helmet, quickly shouted.

"WOO HOO! FINALLY SOME ACTION!"

As Numbuh 86. got out her keys to her rocket ship to the Moonbase. She at first tries to grab Harvey's hand, But he again got furious at her for being Touched.

"HEY! NO TOUCHING!"

He then says while leaving the front door.

"And don't think about helping me in the craft, I'll hop in myself."

Fanny then said to herself before leaving and shutting the front door.

"That twenty bucks had better be worth It!"

**To Be Continued. **


	2. Moonbase, No Lights?

As The two got in the rocket ship and as Numbah 363 buckled up. Numbah 86. puts her key in the hole and turns on the system.  
They were now blasting off to the Kids Next Door Moonbase. But back at The Moonbase Chad and Cree had most of the operatives all tied up in a dark room. And a young girl wearing a black robe walked into the hallway. Says to the other with all evil smiles on their faces.

"Is everything going according to plan guys?

Cree told her.

"Oh Yes! Numbah 12."

As she was now slowly taking her hood off, She then said with evil grinning teeth.

"COOL! "

As they finally arrived on the moon. Both of the kids jumped out of the rocket and Numbah 86 with her gun in her both hands, Told young Harvey.

"All right 363. Get behind me so I can keep my eyes on you, And no funny business twerp."

Numbah 363. Said to Fanny while in excitement.

"Oh Come On! Let's go in and start kicking their butts to Kingdom Come!"

Suddenly looking annoyed, Numbah 86 then tells him.

"You got a lot to learn about responsibility boy, You can't just attack first and act like a cocky person Numbah 363. We got to investigate  
and see what the cause is first, Then we can attack the enemies and do all of the butt kicking, Is that understood?"

He just gave and told her.

"Whatever."

Suddenly, Numbah 86 replied.

"Listen jerk, I didn't want to baby-sit you, I could of had other plans."

Numbah 363. then said.

"Yeah...like what?"

She begins to think at first, Before explaining to him.

"Well...Uh...I could of...Go to a movie with my friends."

Suddenly Numbah 363 said while rasing his eyebrow.

"You don't have any friends do you?"

Now with a small sad look on her face, She then says while she begins twirling her hair a bit.

'Well...I had one friend. But she betrayal the Kinds Next Door."

But for some reason? Young Harvey was feeling some pity for her and then said with a little bit of sadness on his freckled face.

"I sort of know how you feel, I really don't have a friends ether."

Just then, A group of teenage football players jumped out from the dark corners of the moon, And start to attack Fanny and Harvey! While one of  
them said before putting on his spike helmet. Filled with sharped Knifes!

"86...363...HUT!"

They soon all ran towards there direction. But Numbah 86. jumped and kicked him in his shin. And started to battle the other players by herself, While Harvey was cheering her on, one of the other teen players. quickly grabbed his body. But he again got super FURIOUS! and said before punching the player in the face so hard.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! LOSER!"

As Numbah 86. was doing some heavy Kung Fu on the tallest player and striking with her left arm towards his chest,Numbah 12. Was watching all the action from a rear window, With delight. Soon enough Numbah 86. and Numbah 363. quickly ran to get inside. They had notice that all of the electricity was turned off, As Numbah 86 tried to turn on one of the lights it wouldn't come on?

Numbah 363. Had saw one of the doors slowly opening up. He decided to walk towards the room, But someone quickly snatched him from the other room.  
Suddenly, Fanny had just realized that Numbah 363 was missing and as she started to call out his name, She was then hit in the head with a Baseball Bat!

**To Be Continued. And forgive me if Some of the grammar isn't correct. **


	3. The Last Part

As She was now waking up, Poor Fanny was sitting in a chair in a dark room all tied up and with a gag in her mouth. She then notice Harvey who was  
also tied up and gagged. Suddenly, A voice in the distance. Was now calling out Numbah 86's Name. It went like this.

"FANNY!...Welcome to your DOOMED!"

Just then, Numbah 12. Jumped out from a dark corner. And took off her black robe. When Numbah 86. saw who it was, Her eyes got Wilder! Numbah  
12\. Was now walking over to where Fanny was sitting at. And she said while holding The Code Module and waving it in front of her face.

"Remember This!...Oh, Fanny. You poor sweet girl. I've been waiting on you to come back to The Moonbase! I knew you would want  
the Code Module back. That's why we captured you, And you're little boyfriend to."

After she got done talking to her, Numbah 86. then shouted under the gag in her mouth in dispute, While raising her eyebrow.

Numbah 12. Then replied.

"BOYFRIEND?!"

"Enough talk, It's time to Eliminate you two LOSERS!...I think we should slice you into tiny itty bitty pieces, Bring Out The Big Gun!"

As now Numbah 12. was snapping her figures for the other teens to get out their secret plan weapon, Which turned out to big one of the biggest  
Laser Canyons in the world! Both Numbah 86's and 363's eyes got bigger of what they were looking at.

As The other teens brought out a huge Laser Canyon to cut people in half with it. Numbah 12 who decided to twirl Fanny's red hair, Said to her with an evil grin.

"Oh Fanny, The luck of the Irish won't save you this time. I'm afraid we'll have to say goodbye to you two."

But all of a sudden, One of the teens who was operating the Canyon, Accidentally Sneezes. and moves the direction of the laser, and Numbah 363 moved half of his body to have it only slice just the ropes, And he was able to get Loose! Then Numbah 86. was mumbling. "Get Me Loose!"

Suddenly, Harvey got out a small pocket knife from the inside of his shoe. And he begins to cut through the ropes so poor Fanny could get loose.  
While she was now removing the gag from her mouth, She then got out her special Ray Gun and hid Numbah 363 behind her back, To protect him. And  
she was now blasting some of the other teens and knocking them out. She eventually shot Cree and Chad knocking them out as well. Now, It was only Numbah 12, Numbah 86, and Numbah 363. all left in the dark room and with just one big light on in the room. Numbah 12. then said to the two.

"Well, Well. It's just me, you, And your little boyfriend Too!"

Suddenly, After hearing those words yet again. Numbah 86. quickly gets FURIOUS! and yells out. Right before battling her.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Now as Numbah 12. and Numbah 86. Was now fighting with martial arts moves. Young Harvey was enjoying every minute of It! And as the two girls  
continue to brawl on the floor. One of the main doors was now opening up, An it was Harvey's sister, Numbah 362! wearing only her Summer Camp  
uniform on. Numbah 363. was Surprised! as were also Numbah's 86 & 12. To see her entered the room. But she also had a bunch of other KND  
solders to capture Numbah 12. And the other teenage punks. While they were cuffing Numbah 12 and escorting her to out of The Moonbase.

She then turns around and said to Numbah 86. Before taking her away.

"I'm real sorry Fanny, I was just doing my Teenage duties...You undertand don't you?"

Suddenly, She gave Numbah 12 a hug before she was finally taking away. Numbah 362 then says to her little brother.

"You better hurry up and get home, Mom and Dad will be upset if they found out about This!"

Just then, Numbah 86. quickly rushed and grabbed Harvey's hand and said to him.

"Come on shorty! Or I want get my twenty Bucks!"

Numbah 363. Said before being pulled away.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Right as Numbah 362. Was giggling she then realized The Code Module was still missing? And she was thinking.

"Hey...Where's The Code Module?"

As The screen was fading to black. Numbah 362 Shouted Out.

"FANNY! YOU FORGOT THE CODE MODULE!"

The End.


End file.
